


Bloopers

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Silly, Tentatively Marked Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: A few silly bloopers from the first ten minutes of Big Hero 6 (2014).





	Bloopers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old draft I found in my documents, where I started to rewrite scenes of the movie with characters either messing up on accident or intentionally being silly. I have no desire to finish it right now, but I laughed way too hard at one of my old jokes to just delete it. So I added the last scene, edited the others a little, and I'm tentatively marking this complete, because I might leave it here as Done and Done, or I might come back to it one day. Either way, this is super short and I hope you enjoy and get a little laugh out of it. :)

“All right, camera’s rolling! We’re starting in THREE, TWO, ONE!”

* * *

“No one hustles Yama!” Yama shouted in Hiro’s face, swiping his bot out of his hands and turning on his heel past his goons. “Teach him a lesson.”

The three goons closed in on Hiro, breaking their knuckles.

Hiro smiled anxiously and backed into the brick wall behind him. “Hey, fellas, let’s talk about this.”

The goons only came closer.

Hiro closed his eyes in apprehension.

...Nothing happened.

Hiro and the goons looked up at the alleyway next to them in surprise.

“CUT! TADASHI!” the director howled.

Tadashi popped his helmeted head around a distant corner. “Oh, that was my cue!? Sorry!”

Hiro scoffed, throwing his shoulders forward and hunching over. “Some big brother you are! Because you didn’t save me, I’m dead now!”

Down the alley, Tadashi pumped his fist. “YES, I’m the one who gets to be an only child now! Wait, does this mean I can lead Big Hero 6 instead?”

“NO! BACK IN POSITIONS! WE’RE DOING IT AGAIN!” the director shouted.

* * *

Hiro sulked as he followed his older brother through the robotics’ lab hall. “Is this going to take long?” he asked.

“Relax, you big baby,” Tadashi chided him. He reached for the door handle. “We’ll be in and out. Besides, you’ve never met my harem before.”

Hiro halted in his tracks. He burst out laughing.

“CUT!” the director hollered. “TADASHI! THIS IS A FAMILY FILM! THEY’RE YOUR FRIENDS, NOT YOUR HAREM!”

An electromagnetic wheel came flying at the lab doorway. Tadashi flattened himself against the door itself to avoid it.

“Fuck you, Hamada!” Hiro heard Gogo yell over his own laughter.

“Actually, I can confirm, I am part of the harem!” Fred could be heard off-set saying.

Tadashi joined in Hiro’s laughter.

The director growled. “DO IT AGAIN!”

* * *

Tadashi ripped the duct tape off Hiro’s arm.

Hiro jumped back with a shriek. “DUDE! OOW!”

Tadashi redirected his attention to the red box in front of his window, which lit up as it activated. A marshmellowy pillow of white vinyl blew up out of it. “This is what I’ve been working on.”

Hiro stared at it, brow furrowed.

The robot stepped out of the box - only to instantly deflate and fall over on the floor.

Hiro burst out a laugh. “I give this assignment an F. Maybe a D for effort.”

Tadashi gave Hiro a faux pouty face.

“CUT! FIX THE DANG ROBOT!”

* * *

“Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?” Callaghan asked as he opened the lab door, smiling at the pair.

Hiro suddenly leaped at Tadashi, slapping his arms tightly around his torso. “Don’t talk to my brother like that when you’re going to kill him with fire later in the movie!”

Tadashi gasped dramatically, a hand flying above Hiro's head on his chest in mock horror. “Professor!? How could you!?”

Callaghan shrugged, leaning against the door with ease. “It is every teacher’s dream to strangle their students. But I find fire more fun.”

“CUT! KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF OR YOU’RE ALL FIRED!”

* * *

"All right, that's it for today!" the director called after they finally finished the first set of scenes correctly. "Go home! I expect everybody here bright and early tomorrow!"

Tadashi chortled as he, Hiro, and Callaghan left their places on the university lab set.

"I hope you two are having fun," Callaghan smiled. "Half of today's mishaps were on purpose, weren't they?"

"Says the guy who said burning people alive is fun," Hiro snorted good naturedly.

"Ah, ah, ah, I was following your cue."

Tadashi slapped a hand down on Hiro's head, playfully pushing him around. "Hey, it'll make a great blooper reel! And I die tomorrow, while you guys still have, what, ten more days of filming? I gotta earn my name on the DVD cover somehow."

"Yeah, by being a giant dork," Hiro huffed. "I still can't believe you let Yama's goons kill me so you could lead Big Hero 6. Hate to remind you, bro, but I'm the star of the show here."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to help you sleep at night, baby brother," Tadashi joked. "But we all know I have eleven times the fangirls."

Callaghan shook his head. "You two should both head home and get some sleep. I get to try to kill you both tomorrow, and I expect a good performance, not a sleep-deprived one. I have to meet up with my daughter. I'll see you both in the morning."

The brothers watched him turn the other way before exchanging silly grins.

"You know what would be fun, in honor of your death and the blooper reel?" Hiro asked.

"Hm," Tadashi tapped his chin, pretending to think, "maybe I do. What if, after I 'die,' I come back and haunt the scenes?"

"And piss off the director big time?"

"Language," Tadashi scolded, but his grinned widened. "Yup. I'm sure it'll make tomorrow's scenes a lot more bearable, too. I mean, you're going to have to go through the trauma of watching your big brother die - even if it's fake. It'll be _so_ sad, I'll have to interrupt the scene to lighten the mood just for you. Ooo, maybe I can steal the Yokai mask..."

Hiro scoffed. "Don't confuse acting with real life, you big nerd. But yeah, what if you steal the Yokai mask and - OOO, it'll piss him off big time if you and Callaghan trade places during the big reveal scene."

"Hiro, I'm serious, language. But I like where you're going with this, keep going."

The brothers smiled evilly at each other.

Working on _Big Hero 6_ was turning out to be a lot more fun than either of them had expected.


End file.
